justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
DA 9.3 Lightning Gun
The DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is a weapon in Just Cause 4. Appearance This is an extremely powerful weapon which is white with yellow wires attached to it. When firing the weapon it shoots a lightning bolt which does heavy damage. Performance This weapon is powerful enough that it takes mere seconds to kill its target. when firing it, it shoots a purplish-blue lightning bolt that does heavy damage. It only takes a most a second to kill an elite Black Hand. When destroyed the target, it leaves it in its usual remains, exept sparking, sizzling with smoke and usually shreded and filled with cracks. The lightning bolt shot from can toss infantry, even Titans, into the sky after they get killed. Armored Black Hand soldiers take a bit longer to kill though, but they still aren't any trouble. Triggering Secondary Fire whilst using the weapon will emit a storm grenade. Upon impact it'll summon lightning strikes which will hit nearby targets. The lightning randomly strickes nearby the center of the place where the storm grenade has been thrown to. The storm grenade harnesses several miniture arcs of white lightning, and then a thick, zigzag bolt of electric blue lightning wich causes a massive explosion of bright blue electricity. The eruption appears to look like a white semicircle with an electric blue ball in the middle. Arcs of electricity zigzag out of the main blue ball, some thick and some thin. There are also curved and zigzag blue lines wich form circular patterns around the blue ball in the middle. With all these lines, patterns and the ball, the explosion is mostly blue and has a few little gaps of white, making an arguably splendid animation of lightning explosions. The main blue lightning bolt can destroy any target in the whole of Just Cause 4 instantly with one shot and makes a large, deep crater after bombarding the target. All targets that have been hit will not have any remains but some little pieces and piles of dust and ash. The blue lightning bolt is capable of destroying anything and completely penetrating and obliterating any type of armour. It is also capable of destroying the SATCOM Dish, the most armoured destructible in Just Cause 4, in one shot, making the liberation of regions and destructions of destructables a piece of cake. Under some circumstances, even the indestructible terrain can also be completely destroyed and removed/deleted from the game system. This makes it arguably the most powerful weapon in Just Cause 4. The crater made by the blue lightning bolt unleashed from the storm grenade is deep enough for Rico to hide in. This hole allows Rico to hook on the ledge, stick his head out to aim, and then shoot enemies with an advantage point. However, the crater will disappear in a few minutes at most and fade away. Unlike the eDEN Spark from Just Cause 3, the lightning bolts (both blue and white) fired from the storm grenade will only last for a very short fraction of a second and then disappear, like a real flash of lightning. Locations *Very rarely found in weapon crates. Some of these crates may be random while others are not. Mere research needed. *It is unlocked for supply drop after securing the Phuyu-Kuni region. Trivia *This can be considered the successor to the eDEN Spark from Just Cause 3. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons